fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Katarina Omegance
Katarina Omegance is a primary villain within the Pyroverse, being the ruler of the arctic country of Cesserx and the founder and leader of the secretive agency known as SYNDERS. A powerful and ruthless dictator, Katarina sees her superhuman abilities as a symbol of a divine blessing, and uses her resources in a bid to assume world domination. Personality Katarina is a very calm and collected individual, acting very relaxed even in situations of stress. Though she does become more stern and intimidating when something doesn't go her way, she rarely if ever breaks her composure, and her relaxed demeanor remains even when threatening someone directly. Despite this, she will often immediately escalate to the threat of physical harm in these situations, as can be seen in her debut in The Iliad Files. She is also noted to be somewhat of a risktaker, though perhaps she sees herself more as a chessmaster; Katarina is known to throw both her agents and herself into dangerous or uncertain situations eagerly, with a near certainty that things will turn out well in the end. Katarina also considers herself a devout and holy woman, though she does not outright follow any Pyroverse denominations either; rather, she sees her survival of the dangerous Synergium treatment as the act of some unknown deity, and regularly prays to them for blessing her with both life and power. She also has a tendency to make similar prayer gestures when referring to herself, though this seems to be denoting what she sees as her role as "an agent of divine will" rather than considering herself to be a god-like figure. Description Katarina is an abnormally tall woman with a standard build- her height seems to result from her particle manipulation, controlling her body and moving the excess mass from potential fat into height. She has slightly tanned skin, blond hair, and dark blue eyes. Her most commonly seen outfit consists of a dark green dress, lines with lighter trimming on the bottom and having a transparent piece of fabric connecting the top of her breasts to her neck, tied to a cloth choker dotted with green gems. She often partners this with matching green opera gloves, and a golden belt which features similar green gems. When appearing on television for royal purposes, she often swaps the dress out for a red variant with white gloves, paired with a fur collar and cape alongside golden hairpins. Abilities As the first person to ever undergo experimental treatment with Synergium Z, Katarina possesses the ability to manipulate her body on a sub-atomic level, being able to individually control every single atom her form consists of. This essentially results in her having apparently eternal youth, as she is simply able to pull her body back together to avoid decay. In a similar vein, she is able to regenerate from small wounds rather easily, though more dire or painful injuries must recuperate normally. Katarina is also able to utilize this particle control skill offensively by separating and recombining individual atoms, causing nuclear fusion and fission on a near-constant cyclical basis. This enables her to generate harmful nuclear energy, which often manifests as blue flames; Katarina is able to weaponize this either by making pieces of her body dangerous to contact or by throwing particles at high speeds, generating explosive force. Her regenerative body renders her essentially immune to the effects of her own radiation. After consuming massive amounts of Feyblood in Pyroverse: Collision Course, Katarina's nuclear powers are enhanced immensely, and she also sprouts a strange crystalline halo-like construct capable of metamorphosing into four large wings. The strange construction of this halo resembles the dwellings of Tiera, and is likely tied to the Feyblood containing her essence. When this halo is destroyed, her enhanced powers seem to fade, at least temporarily. Though not a true superpower, Katarina is exceptionally wealthy, and as such has access to massive amounts of resources with which to attain her goals. Appearances The Iliad Files Katarina debuts in this short story alongside the rest of SYNDERS, appearing in an scene near the end in which she makes her intentions clear. Pyroverse: Collision Course After an attempt to invigorate the population of Cesserx using Synergium Z/Feyblood to create an army of supersoldiers, Katarina falls into a depressive slump, only to be reinvigorated by San-Sokeh telling her that she has been chosen by divine will. Spurred by his words, Katarina absorbs all the power of the Feyblood, ascending to some type of Drive Form and challenging the Iliad Organization directly. Eventually bested, she attempts to accept Osuna's request for redemption, only to be stabbed in the back by San-Sokeh and made an unwitting host body for the goddess Tiera. Gallery QueenKatarina.png|Katarina's original design. Sketchathon Katarina.jpg|Art by . Trivia *It is implied that, although she is immune to most harmful effects of her radiation, that Katarina's powers rendered her infertile after extended use over multiple years. Category:Original Characters Category:Iliad Online Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyro's Characters Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Royalty